show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Bromides
Once you select Bromide (ブロマイド) you will be brought to this page. Immediately you will be shown your current team. Here you can edit your team as well as gain access to menus which will allow you to level up, sell bromides, make UR+ bromides, gain kami points and see your current bromides as well as a catalog of all bromides you've obtained. Here you can also view your leader's passive skill (パッシブスキル) and your bromides' active skills (アクティブスキル). 'Deck Organization' Immediately you will be shown your current team. Here you can edit it by tapping Deck Organization (デッキ編成). You will be taken to a page that show only your team, much like the one on the main bromide page. Here you can tap slots and place any bromides you have to build a team. There is also an auto option for team building. Tap Auto Organization (オート編成) and a window will pop up displaying all soul attributes. You can tap on any given attribute to prioritize it. Then another window will pop up asking you what to base your stats one. Here you can select what you want your deck to focus on. You can choose Soul Up (ソウルUP), Score Up (スコアUP), Boss Battle (ボス戦), Auxiliary (補助), or None (なし). To cancel on either of these press the gray button. You can play around with these options or build your own team! You can also tap on the Reset (リセット) button to start from scratch, although your current leader will remain as is. 'Leveling' To level up your bromides tap on Leveling (強化). Here you can select any bromide you want to level up. Once selected you will be taken to a window which displays that bromide’s stats as well as ten empty slots, tap on any of these empty slots to be taken back to your bromides list and select which bromides you want to sacrifice for leveling. It is recommended to use angel leveling cards of matching attribute to your bromide, as these will have the best value. Once you have selected these press OK, then press the blue button (強化開始). You will then be shown a short animation as well as your increased stats. Here is the breakdown for strengthening with Angel Maple bromides. 'UR+' Some UR bromides can be combined to create UR+ bromides. These bromides have higher soul and go up to level 99, as well as having altered artwork. Tap on UR+ (覚醒) and select any available URs. Keep in mind you can only convert a UR into a UR+ if you have two of that bromide. In the example to the right there are four bromides that have a UR+ but cannot be converted, as there is no pair. When a bromide has a UR+ and you have the necessary amount to UR+ it the image will not be grayed out. Selecting it will bring you to another screen, here click the + in the middle to select the second UR. The bottom of the screen will display the amount of soundollars required, when you are ready select start (開始) to acquire your UR+. The next screen will display your UR+ with its new stats, keep in mind that a UR+ may have lower stats than its UR counterpart at certain levels. 'Selling' You can also sell any bromides you currently have in your box in exchange for soundollars. On the main Bromides page tap on Selling (売却) and you will be taken to a window where you can select any bromides you have that you want to sell. Once you have selected them then you can press OK. The infobox in the bottom shows you the amount of bromides you currently have in your inventory, how many you have selected to sell and how many soundollars you will be earning from the transaction. Remember that you can only select up to 30 bromides at a time to sell. Coin Maple bromides have the best sell value of all bromides in the game. These can be obtained Saturdays and Sundays JST in the Events tab. They can also be obtained in the Friend Gacha. 'Point Conversion' In Point Conversion (PT変換) you can sacrifice bromides to obtain kami points. Kami points can be used in the Kami Gacha to obtain exclusive bromides. 'Picture Book' In the Picture Book (図鑑) you can view any bromides you have obtained as you've played the game. The picture book is organized by band, similar to how Band Growth and Episodes are organized. Tap on any band and you'll be able to see its bromides organized from N to UR+. You can also tap on the blue Event (イベント) button on the top right corner to see any event cards, as well as limited URs, Kami Gacha exclusive cards, and Maple cards that you have obtained. 'List' The List (一覧) shows you any bromides you currently have in your box. Here you can also lock your favorite bromides. Just tap on any you wish to lock and tap on the padlock next to the image labeled Favorite (お気に入り). Locking your bromides makes it so you can't accidentally sell it or exchange it for points, however you can still use it as part of your deck organization. Category:Game